


A Table with a View

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mischief, Secret Relationship, Set Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:39. “I can’t marry her. She’d kill me within a week!”59. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” / “Can I pick?”64. “That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let’s do it and see what happens.”





	A Table with a View

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little too much fun with this one ❤  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Stark.”

“Yes, dear?”

“I was hoping to, possibly, well, you know how Y/N and Loki—well I—”

“Oh.” Tony looks at Thor and nods knowingly. “You wanna set them up?”

“Well hear me out, I simply wish to—oh, well, yes.”

 **“That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea,”**  Tony said with a wicked gleam in his eye. **“Let’s do it and see what happens.”**

 

* * *

 

“You know they’re trying to set us up right?”

“Who is?”

“Tony. Your brother.” You sigh dramatically. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Oh,  _that_.” Loki sniffs and turns the page of his book. “I thought you had something interesting and new to reveal to me.”

“Loki!” You playfully nudge him with your foot.

Of course, you both knew of their continued and failed attempts. Could you tell them about your relationship? Yes, but keeping it a secret was so much more fun.

“So, what do you think?”

“About?”

“The peasants as you call them.” You giggle.

Loki hums, dropping his book on his lap, a finger temporarily holding his place.

You smile wickedly.

“Wanna have some fun?”

“Oh, darling, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

“Brother.” Thor booms, his voice echoing in the hall.

“Here we go,” Loki mutters under his breath. “What now, Thor?”

“Do you have a moment? Good.” Thor continues, not allowing Loki to respond. “I’m worried about you.”

Thor wraps an arm around Loki’s shoulders and drags him down the hall with him.

“Worried? About me?”

“Naturally. I think you need someone.”

“For?”

“To share your life with. To help you grow and to—well, you know what I mean.”

“You mean a mate.”

“Naturally. You have plenty of friends and enemies. You need someone  _more._ ”

“And I suppose you have someone in mind?”

“Yes. Y/N.”

Loki jolts them to a stop, looking enraged.  **“I can’t marry her. She’d kill me within a week!”**

“See you already think highly of her! That’s a start!”

“A start towards a slow and painful death.”

Thor scrunches his eyebrows, “You can’t mean that. I’ve seen how you look at her.”

“How I look at her means one thing, I am talking of death, slow and steadily.”  _A beautiful half-truth,_  Loki thinks to himself.

“Just. Consider it. Please.”

“Why? Why is this so important to you now?”

Thor sighs and stomps his foot. “Because Stark is planning on setting her up on a blind date, and I’d rather it be you.”

“Truly?”

“I’m tired of going out of my way to make sure you two sit next to each other or have moments alone. I’ve tried being subtle.”

“There’s nothing subtle about you, trust that brother.”

“Loki, I’m being serious!”

“As am I.”

“Just, consider it. Before you no longer have a chance with her.”

Loki narrows his eyes at Thor, sensing his honesty.

Thor slaps a hand onto Loki’s shoulder as he leaves him with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“Heads up, darling.”

“What’d you do now?”

“Oh, not I.” Loki grins maliciously dropping dramatically onto the couch next to you. “But your beloved Stark.”

“Shit. I’m going to need more coffee before dealing with him.”

“Well, caffeinate quickly, love. He’s on his way here to convince you into a blind date.”

“With?”

“Well, isn’t that the point of a blind date? To not know?”

You grumble unintelligibly rubbing your temples with the tips of your fingers.

“Moments like this I wish we didn’t keep ‘us’ a secret.”

Loki gives you a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It was my idea to mess with them. But you agreed to it too.” 

“I’m sensing an ‘and.’”

“And this going to be so much work!” You whine. Dropping your head and missing the coffee that Loki magic-ed onto the coffee table.

“You can always tell him, darling” Loki said, rubbing your shoulders, working the knots and easing some of your stress. “You know I hold no shame in regard to our relationship.”

“I know.”

“Besides, maybe we can get this fool, whoever he is, in on our scheme.”

“I had a feeling you already had a plan.”

“Does that mean you’ll play?”

“Yeah, I’m game.” You breathily say fully relaxing. “Five more minutes of this and then you can go do whatever mischief you have in mind.”

“Excellent.”

 

* * *

 

You sit at the bar of a fancy restaurant waiting for your blind date. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes at yourself and Loki for making you go through with this is becoming near impossible.

A green tie, that was how you’d know your date; lovely. The irony was not lost on you or Loki.

A gentle tap on your shoulder brings you back from your irritated daydreaming. Turning, you notice his eyes first, then the green telltale tie.

“Hello, dove.”

The man before you smiles wickedly, yet his charm remains.

“Hello.” You swear you know this man, though you’re also certain you’ve never seen him before.

“Shall we?” He offers you his bent arm. “I believe our table is waiting for us.”

“Uh huh.”

Your brain works in overdrive as you take his arm. This was supposed to be easy; a way to get Thor and Tony off your backs.

He guides you through the restaurant to a small table with an excellent view of the city, amusement brightly painted on his face for all to see.  You narrow your eyes at the man as he chuckles at your clear confusion.

He pulls out your chair for you, whispering your ear as he does so. “My darling, please don’t tell me that you don’t recognize me.”

You sit with a huff that turns into a full belly laugh.

“I should have known.”

“Oh, I’m intrigued. How?”

“Your eyes. They gave you away.”

“Are you mad?”

“Obviously.”

“Love—”

“We were doing this to mess with Thor and Tony. I wasn’t supposed to be thrown into the mix!”

“Admittingly, there was some overspray.”

“Yeah, you tried to pull a fast one.” You chuckle and do your best to keep a straight, angered face.

“Come now, a nice dinner on Stark? It all worked out in the end, darling.”

 **“Right now,”** You sigh.  **“I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”** ****

**“Can I pick?”**

You scoff, playfully.

“Maybe, I can persuade you to the former option?”

“Possibly, but how would you do that?”

“May I have this dance?” Loki asks, standing and extending a hand to you.

You slip your hand into his, a smile playing at your lips.

“They’ll find out eventually, you know.”

You fit so easily in Loki’s arms. Swaying softly to the music, you wish for this moment of peace to never end.

“I know.” Loki murmurs into your hair, “Would you change anything, dove?”

“With you? With us?” You shake your head. “Not a thing.”


End file.
